D'humeur nostalgique
by LaSilvana
Summary: Voldemort est de retour et l'ordre du phénix s'est reformé. Mais au QG, alors que tous sont endormis, deux anciens camarades se retrouvent et se souviennent de leurs années d'école... Pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qui ne va pas, juste un petit peu.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà une petite fic sur une amitié entre Charlie et Tonks. Elle est écrite en grande partie, et les chapitres n'étant pas très longs, je posterai tous les deux jours.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer (valable pour chaque chapitre) : l'univers d'HP appartient exclusivement à la grande JKR.

* * *

La réunion de l'Ordre s'était terminée depuis longtemps déjà, mais il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Assise dans la sinistre cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, restée lugubre malgré les efforts louables de Molly pour la rendre plus chaleureuse, Nymphadora Tonks ruminait ses idées noires. Idées noires, oui, en dépit de ses cheveux roses. Il fallait bien donner un peu d'espoir à ces gamins, et le rire n'était-il pas la meilleure arme pour éviter de sombrer ? Alors, elle faisait le pitre et adoptait des apparences toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle, à leur âge, n'avait pas le quart de leurs soucis. Elle n'avait que ses tracas adolescents en guise de seul fardeau, et elle se souvient combien ceux-ci lui semblaient déjà lourds à porter à l'époque. Alors une guerre, imaginez un peu ! Tonks essayait donc de leur rendre tout ça moins pesant en tâchant de les faire rire. Mais à présent, elle était fatiguée d'endosser ce rôle.

Elle avait toujours été très douée pour paraître ce qu'elle n'était pas. Naître métamorphomage devait être un signe, une façon de tracer son destin. On l'avait toujours prise pour une jeune fille légère, maladroite et inconséquente. Ce qu'elle était, indéniablement. Mais penser qu'elle n'était que cela était passablement déprimant. Or, les gens avaient besoin de simplicité, semblait-il, et la classer dans la catégorie « juste pour le rire, pas pour les choses sérieuses » leur convenait visiblement. C'était frustrant pour elle, mais tellement plus facile pour eux. Alors elle se complaisait là-dedans, faisant semblant d'être une bout en train, et elle était très forte à ça.

Mais ce soir, cependant, Tonks en avait assez de tous ces gens qui pensaient l'avoir cernée alors qu'ils n'en savaient rien. Etre prise pour la rigolote de service il y a quelques années lui convenait tout à fait, certes. Ca faisait d'elle une camarade et une élève plutôt appréciée malgré les moqueries dont elle pouvait parfois faire l'objet, et c'était suffisant pour ses ambitions d'adolescente. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la guerre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu son diplôme d'auror. Aujourd'hui, il fallait se battre. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait assez de ne pas être prise au sérieux. Elle en avait assez qu'on la regarde avec une condescendance qui semblait signifier « brave petite ».

D'accord, l'Ordre lui avait assignée certaines missions. Mais lors des réunions, personne ne faisait grand cas de son opinion. On lui reconnaissait le droit de parler, évidemment. Mais ce qu'elle soulevait passait immanquablement à la trappe. « Laisse décider les adultes », semblait signifier cette attitude, « et fais ce qu'on te dit ».

Donc, ce soir, Tonks était d'humeur morose. Assise à la table de la cuisine, le menton posé dans ses mains, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Le passé et l'avenir se bousculaient, dans des considérations franchement pessimistes. Elle se sentait mal. Elle ne s'en satisfaisait pas mais n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour aller mieux.

L'arrivée de quelqu'un la tira brusquement de son morne état d'esprit. Levant les yeux sans conviction, elle vit entrer Charlie Weasley, revenu quelques temps de Roumanie pour venir voir sa famille en ces temps troubles et pour se tenir informé de la situation dans son pays.

Charlie était de la même promotion qu'elle à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, et Poudlard étant Poudlard, cela ne les avait de prime abord pas rapprochés. Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître, puis à s'apprécier. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se considérer comme les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils partageaient tout de même bon nombre de souvenirs en commun. Ces souvenirs dont on parle avec un sourire nostalgique. Ces souvenirs qui sentent bon l'enfance et l'innocence, et qui des années plus tard, rapprochent tout naturellement les anciens camarades.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement en entrant dans la cuisine, surpris.

« Tonks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne ».

« Ben tu vois, t'es pas tout seul dans cette grande maison, Weasley », grogna la jeune femme.

Plutôt que de se sentir vexé par sa réplique somme toute peu aimable, Charlie sourit et répliqua :

« Je sais bien. Mais il est minuit passée, et je pensais qu'une petite fille comme toi serait au lit, à une heure pareille ».

Il plaisantait. Elle le savait. Charlie, comme beaucoup d'êtres de l'espèce masculine, n'était pas très à l'aise avec les mots de réconfort. Il préférait lâcher une blague plus ou moins drôle, espérant qu'elle détendrait l'atmosphère. En temps normal, Tonks lui aurait répondu par une autre boutade. Sauf que ce soir, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de la traiter de « petite fille », même pour la taquiner.

« C'est ça, oui », grogna-t-elle en se levant brusquement, se sentant plus mal que jamais, souhaitant quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Souhaitant quitter toute compagnie humaine, en réalité. Au moins, quand elle était seule, personne ne la forçait à se remettre en question, et ça faisait du bien.

Mais Charlie la saisit gentiment par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Excuse-moi si je t'ai vexée. C'était une boutade ».

« Souvent, les boutades sont une bonne façon de dire ce qu'on pense sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, tu sais ». Sa voix tremblait en parlant, et elle retenait furieusement une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Charlie, mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas. Il eut l'air sincèrement stupéfait.

« Tonks, enfin, je te rappelle qu'on est exactement de la même génération, de la même année. Si tu es une petite fille, je suis un petit garçon. C'était vraiment pour rire, je t'assure. Il n'y avait aucune vérité cachée derrière mes bêtises ».

« Ca va, ça va, laisse tomber. Excuse-moi, je suis de mauvaise humeur ». Et voilà que maintenant, elle se sentait honteuse et stupide de s'être emportée pour une simple blague. Formidable.

Elle chercha de nouveau à se dégager, mais cette fois, sentant qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas, Charlie la lâcha et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien du tout. Juste que je trouve la vie triste, en ce moment. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, redevenir la gamine insouciante qui courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, qui prenait un malin plaisir à rire dans la bibliothèque pour embêter Madame Pince, et qui faisait semblant de se moquer de ses mauvaises notes ou ses heures de retenue ».

« Ah ça… » Soupira Charlie. « T'es pas la seule, tu sais. Ca m'arrive souvent, aussi ».

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Bof, je trouve ta condition plutôt enviable, tu sais. J'aimerais bien me détacher de mon environnement, de ma famille et de mes collègues pour partir à l'autre bout du monde, moi ».

« Je te répondrais bien de le faire, alors, mais je sais que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Ecoute, je me souviens bien de toi à Poudlard. Tu voulais devenir auror de toutes tes forces. Tu avais la hargne pour le faire et tu l'as fait. C'est vachement bien, non ? Pas de quoi avoir des regrets, même si aujourd'hui tu es blasée. Mais crois-tu qu'un autre destin t'aurait exemptée de tous problèmes ? Crois-tu que la vie à l'étranger c'est uniquement du rêve ? Et puis, pour ce que j'en sais, les hauts cris qu'a poussés ma mère en apprenant mon départ pour la Roumanie devaient être assez proches de la désapprobation de la tienne en apprenant ton choix de carrière. Donc quoi que tu en dises, tu t'es bel et bien détachée de ta famille et de ton environnement ! »

Tonks eut un petit sourire crispé qui semblait confirmer la réaction de sa mère, mais elle ne répondit rien d'autre que : « C'est bon, c'est bon, épargne-moi tes beaux discours. On dirait que tu es devenu sage avec l'âge et ça aussi, ça va finir par me déprimer ».

Charlie pouffa.

« J'ai toujours été sage, voyons ! »

« Mais bien sûr. Et moi, j'ai toujours été minutieuse et délicate, c'est bien connu ».

Cette fois, Charlie éclata franchement de rire, et Tonks le suivit. Un rire franc et libérateur, qui lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Et cette nostalgie d'abord douloureuse était devenue bienfaitrice. Ils continuèrent ainsi de se provoquer, de se souvenir… Quelque part au milieu de la conversation, ils dégottèrent une bouteille de whisky pur feu à se partager. Et ils se sentaient bien, tout d'un coup. Oublieux de la guerre, pour quelques heures sacrées.

Ils n'avaient plus envie de s'arrêter. La nuit s'étira, et, un souvenir en amenant toujours un autre, les anecdotes se succédèrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! A partir de là, il y aura un chapitre par année à Poudlard, puis un petit épilogue.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et je vous dis à vendredi pour la rentrée en première année de nos deux lascars !


	2. 1984 1985 : première année

Et c'est parti, embarquons pour cette rentrée à Poudlard ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Tonks attendait que débute la cérémonie de répartition dans la petite pièce adjacente à la grande salle. Elle était anxieuse, évidemment, mais était loin d'être la seule, ce qui la rassurait un peu.

Elle avait passé son voyage dans le train avec deux jeunes filles qui se connaissaient déjà. Leurs mères étaient restées amies de Poudlard, c'est pourquoi elles avaient passé toute leur enfance à se voir très régulièrement. L'une rentrait en première année comme elle, l'autre était en deuxième à serdaigle. Sans surprise, Tonks s'était sentie exclue de leurs discussions pleines d'histoires de famille et de souvenirs communs. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser ceux qui arrivaient à l'école en connaissant déjà du monde.

Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours été plutôt éloignée du monde magique. Car si ses parents vivaient comme des sorciers au quotidien, leurs relations sociales avec d'autres familles n'étaient pourtant guère très développées. Sa mère avait coupé tous liens avec ses origines; elle semblait tout faire pour ne pas attirer les regards et Nymphadora sentait confusément qu'elle ne devait pas lui poser de questions sur ce qu'avait été sa vie avant sa naissance. Quant à son père, il invitait parfois quelques amis à la maison mais aucun qui n'ait des enfants avec lesquels Nymphadora aurait pu jouer.

Donc Tonks était montée à bord du Poudlard Express, se disant qu'elle se sentait probablement aussi démunie qu'un enfant de moldu. Ses parents avaient cherché à la rassurer, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait jamais quitté leur protection tout au long de son enfance. De fait, cette nouvelle aventure la rendait carrément anxieuse, elle que tous les adultes qualifiaient pourtant d'intrépide ou de casse-cou quand elle était petite, tant elle aimait partir en exploration autour d'elle sans sembler n'avoir jamais peur de rien. Oui mais voilà, ses parents étaient toujours présents, non loin d'elle. Alors qu'aujourd'hui…

Parfois ses deux compagnes de voyage avaient tenté de lui parler, mais elles mettaient constamment leur complicité en avant comme si ceci leur donnait de l'importance et Tonks ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise. Lorsqu'elles avaient su que leur camarade était une métamorphomage, elles lui avaient demandé d'adopter toutes sortes de visages comme si elle était une bête de foire, alors que Tonks avait encore du mal à maîtriser ces changements. Généralement, son apparence se modifiait selon son humeur lorsqu'elle vivait une émotion forte ou un événement surprenant, et elle ne parvenait pas encore réellement à faire ce qu'elle décidait.

En plus, comme si profiter d'un don qu'elle n'avait pas choisi pour en faire un spectacle ne suffisait pas, ses deux camarades avaient ri de sa maladresse lorsque, voulant sortir un paquet de chocogrenouilles de sa valise, une pile entière de livres scolaires était tombée du porte-bagages. Et, si Tonks avait plutôt l'habitude que l'on rit de ses bourdes, cette fois ça l'avait agacée. Oui, car ces moqueries apparemment innocentes l'avaient davantage exclue qu'intégrée, à ses yeux. Elle qui avait compté sur ce paquet de friandises pour tenter un début d'amitié, voilà qui l'avait déçue et avait considérablement refroidi sa bonne volonté ! Elle avait tout de même partagé ses chocolats, mais avait hâte que ce voyage se termine et espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle parviendrait à se faire des amis, une fois arrivée à l'école et répartie dans sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie du train, elle s'était volontairement éloignée de ces deux filles et s'était mêlée à la foule des premières années. Elle avait cependant pu entendre, avec un plaisir un peu sadique, la plus jeune des deux couiner de peur face au géant qui était venu les chercher. Et voilà, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec son amie, partie avec les plus grands, elle faisait moins la maligne ! En ce qui concernait Tonks, elle trouvait ce Hagrid plutôt rassurant avec sa grande taille et sa grosse voix, et elle s'approcha donc de lui sans crainte lorsqu'il les appela.

Ainsi, en suivant Hagrid le long d'un chemin escarpé qui devait probablement les mener à Poudlard, Nymphadora se retrouva à marcher derrière deux garçons qui chahutaient en se poussant du coude. On n'entendait quasiment qu'eux, tant la foule des élèves était globalement très silencieuse. Soudain, Tonks trébucha vers l'avant, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu de sa maladresse coutumière et des nombreuses embûches sur cette route. Elle se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour ne pas s'étaler complètement, et se fut la veste de l'un des deux garçons devant elle. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle par réflexe et essaya de la retenir, mais leur équilibre était trop précaire et ils tombèrent finalement tous les deux.

Il y eut des cris de surprise dans la foule et quelques rires, dont le copain du garçon qui se marrait franchement. Hagrid vint vers eux, mais avant qu'il ne les ait atteint, celui qui devait servir de pare-choc à Tonks s'était relevé et lui tendait là main en souriant. Elle s'en saisit et se releva à son tour, bredouillant des mots d'excuses, sentant ses joues chauffer, et certaine que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte écarlate s'accordant à ses rougissements.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien ! » Lui répondit sa victime involontaire d'un ton rieur et jovial, pour couper court à ses balbutiements désolés. Et immédiatement, Tonks sentit la différence entre son rire à lui et celui des deux filles qui avaient partagé son compartiment. Ce rire-là n'était pas moqueur, mais plein de chaleur.

« Hé, tes cheveux ! » S'écria soudain le deuxième garçon, confirmant les soupçons de Tonks. Ils avaient repris leur route, mais les deux enfants devant elle se retournaient parfois pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. « Ah ouais ! » Réagit immédiatement celui qu'elle avait fait tomber, en suivant le regard de son camarade. « Ils sont devenus tout rouge ! »

Tonks perdit immédiatement le sentiment de chaleur qui l'avait envahi en constatant que ce garçon avait l'air sympathique. « Cette fois, ils vont vraiment se moquer », pensa-t-elle.

« Normal », grommela-t-elle donc en réponse sans les regarder. « Je suis métamorphomage ».

« Métaquoi ? » Demanda l'un, tandis que l'autre s'exclamait : « Oh cool ! » En entendant cela, Tonks releva enfin les yeux et les posa pour la première fois sur le garçon qu'elle avait percuté deux minutes auparavant. Il faisait sombre, aussi ne distinguait-elle pas grand-chose, mais elle put tout de même repérer sa chevelure rousse sans difficulté, assez détonante au milieu des autres têtes blondes ou brunes. Le « oh cool » si spontané venait de lui, tandis que son copain ignorait visiblement l'existence des métamorphomages. Tonks en déduisit donc, avec sa formidable vivacité d'esprit, que le garçon roux était un fils de sorciers, et son comparse un enfant de moldus.

Pendant que les pensées de la jeune fille cheminaient ainsi fort efficacement, le rouquin s'était lancé dans une explication enjouée et somme toute assez juste du statut de métamorphomage, tandis que le second garçon affichait l'air perdu que devait avoir les nés moldus face à des termes trop magiques.

Mais ce dernier finit cependant par comprendre les explications et les grands gestes de son camarade, et lorsque le concept de la métamorphomagie lui sembla suffisamment clair, il lança d'un ton goguenard : « Ah ouais, et t'aimerais pouvoir changer de tête, toi ? Moi, pas besoin, je suis déjà super beau ». En réponse, l'autre le poussa un peu plus fort que nécessaire et une nouvelle chute faillit se produire. Hagrid finit par se tourner vers eux et par les rappeler à l'ordre, ajoutant qu'au prochain tournant, ils apercevraient Poudlard. Ceci eut le mérite de calmer tout le monde.

Et pour cause. L'étroit chemin, que Tonks avait eu tant de mal à suivre, déboucha soudain sur la rive d'un grand lac, de l'autre côté duquel s'apercevait un immense château illuminé. Magnifique. Extraordinaire. Magique… ? Les mots lui manquaient. La jeune fille ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendu, mais pas à ça en tous les cas. Elle aurait pu parier que ses condisciples non plus, d'ailleurs, si elle en croyait l'état de stupeur généralisé qui semblait avoir frappé l'ensemble de leur groupe.

Tonks en oublia même qu'il lui faudrait encore contrôler sa maladresse naturelle, puisqu'il s'agissait à présent de monter dans une barque; or par définition, tout moyen de transport sur l'eau tanguait et pouvait vous envoyer valser par-dessus bord. Elle se regroupa avec les deux garçons et une autre fille blonde qui semblait d'une timidité maladive, ne répondant que par des hochements de tête à ceux qui lui parlaient.

Le garçon issu d'une famille de sorcier, celui qu'elle avait fait tomber, s'était finalement présenté à elle comme s'appelant Charlie Weasley. Et, étonnamment, il anticipa le problème et lui proposa instantanément de l'aider à grimper dans la barque, affirmant avec force « sinon tu risques encore de tomber ! » Mais Tonks, bien qu'un peu vexée, ne le prit pas si mal car là encore, Charlie semblait plaisanter et non se moquer. Elle se contenta donc de répondre par une moue crispée et un « très drôle » ironique, tout en saisissant sa main pour enjamber le rebord. Elle aurait été mal avisée de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, de toute façon, puisque Charlie avait raison et venait probablement de lui épargner de se donner en spectacle une nouvelle fois.

Après ce voyage quelque peu éprouvant, voilà donc qu'elle se retrouvait à attendre avec anxiété sa répartition. Charlie et son copain se donnaient des airs bravaches, semblant refuser de se montrer intimidés. Cela dit, le Professeur McGonagall avait considérablement refroidi leurs ardeurs et ils se contentaient désormais de faire les imbéciles en chuchotant.

Finalement, au terme d'une délibération plutôt angoissante de la part du choixpeau, et ce d'autant plus que son nom l'avait reléguée en fin de liste, Tonks s'était retrouvé à poufsouffle, avec le copain de Charlie qui se nommait Alan Sadler. Ce dernier était déçu, c'était évident. Et Charlie Weasley aussi, bien qu'il ait retrouvé un membre de sa famille à la table des gryffondors, un garçon aussi roux que lui qui le félicita chaleureusement.

Heureusement, la pimbêche qui avait voyagé avec elle à bord du Poudlard Express ne se retrouva pas dans la même maison, elle avait rejoint sa grande amie à serdaigle et toutes deux chuchotaient déjà frénétiquement un tas de choses visiblement passionnantes.

Quant à ses camarades de dortoir, elles étaient au nombre de trois. D'abord, la petite blonde timide qui avait partagé sa barque, Betty Edgar. Ensuite, une fille qui semblait avoir plein de choses à dire mais sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de parler, tant elle était occupée à bouger sa tête en tous sens pour ne rien louper de ce qu'il y avait à voir dans le château, Olivia Knight. Enfin, une grande perche qui se donnait souvent de grands airs en public mais qui devint rapidement sa meilleure amie, Karen Fleming.

Mais ses souvenirs avec Charlie Weasley ne s'arrêtaient pas à ce seul voyage de rentrée. Tous deux avaient grandi et s'étaient croisés bien des fois encore.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite scène vous aura plu. Un avis ?

A dimanche pour un épisode de la deuxième année !


	3. 1985 1986 : deuxième année

Allons-y pour une petite histoire de la deuxième année, bonne lecture !

* * *

Charlie, passablement déprimé, se rendait à la bibliothèque en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de travailler, mais il ferait semblant et là-bas au moins, il était certain (du moins il espérait) que personne ne lui adresserait la parole. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui, alors autant essayer d'avancer ses devoirs, ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Il adressa à peine un bonjour à Madame Pince et rasa les murs jusqu'à ce qu'il avise une table libre au fond de la pièce. Parfait. Juste à côté d'un rayon comprenant des anales d'ASPICs. Au moins, cela n'intéressait que les sixièmes et septièmes années. Des grands, en somme, qui s'apercevraient à peine de sa présence.

Mais c'était sans compter Nymphadora Tonks et son amie Karen Fleming, qui aimaient s'installer dans les coins isolés de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir y papoter à leur aise le plus longtemps possible, avant que la maîtresse des lieux ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

Nous étions dimanche après-midi, et Charlie ruminait déjà depuis quelques heures. Son essai de métamorphose n'avait avancé que de dix lignes depuis son arrivée, et cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il n'avait tourné aucune page de son manuel. « Expliquez pourquoi le processus de métamorphose requiert une concentration plus importante lorsqu'il implique un animal et non uniquement des objets inanimés ». Très inspirant… En réalité, le sujet en soit n'était pas si difficile, ce qui était assez rare pour être signalé, lorsqu'on pratiquait McGonagall depuis déjà plus d'un an. Mais ne serait-ce que la perspective de devoir ordonner ses idées et rédiger des phrases le déprimait.

C'est alors que Tonks et Fleming, que Charlie n'avait même pas entendues entrer (ce qui en disait long de son état), s'approchèrent de sa table. Elles semblaient faire un effort méritoire pour rester un minimum discrètes, jusqu'à ce que Pince baisse sa garde à leur égard. Elles s'installèrent à une table voisine, sans le remarquer dans un premier temps. Elles sortirent leurs livres, plumes et parchemins, mais n'allèrent pas plus loin dans l'avancement de leur travail, continuant à discuter allègrement à voix de moins en moins basse.

Charlie ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il resta là plutôt que de s'éclipser. Il se sentait apathique et démotivé pour tout effort aussi infime soit-il, apparemment. Si seulement il avait pu se rendre invisible en attendant de se sentir mieux… Sauf que ce n'était pas possible et les filles finirent par le remarquer.

« Tiens salut, Weasley ! » Lança Tonks qui le vit la première. Immédiatement après vint un « chuuuuuut » en provenance de Madame Pince, et la jeune fille continua à voix plus basse : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« La même chose que toi, probablement », grommela-t-il en réponse en ne tournant son regard vers elle qu'une infime seconde avant de retourner son attention feinte sur son parchemin presque vierge.

« Oh, le nouvel attrapeur vedette de gryffondor ne semble pas de très bonne humeur », le railla Fleming.

« La ferme, grande perche », répondit Charlie d'un ton venimeux. Autant Tonks lui était plutôt sympathique, autant il trouvait son amie pénible et aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas le bon jour pour qu'il fasse un effort.

Fleming le foudroya du regard, semblant bouillonner de l'envie de déclencher une dispute tout en réfléchissant à l'opportunité de se retenir; Tonks pour sa part esquissa une moue gênée, visiblement embarrassée de se trouver entre ces deux-là.

Finalement, Charlie replongea le nez dans son manuel de métamorphose, décidé à avancer son devoir pour de bon cette fois. Mais décider quelque chose n'était pas toujours suffisant pour le mettre en oeuvre… Fleming ne revint pas à la charge, sans qu'il ne sache si Tonks y était ou non pour quelque chose, ce qui lui laissa tout loisir de redevenir aussi inefficace qu'avant leur arrivée. Les filles quant à elles finirent par se mettre au travail, avec plus ou moins de résultats. Elles ne lui adressèrent plus la parole et Charlie finit par oublier leur présence, ressassant une fois de plus ses pensées circulaires. Ses camarades de dortoir, une conversation qui avait mal tournée sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir… Et maintenant, il se sentait si mal, tant ses intentions avaient été mal comprises, et tant il avait l'impression de s'être fait des ennemis en cherchant à se faire des amis.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tonks lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Déjà sur cet essai ? » Demanda-t-elle en louchant sur son parchemin. « McGonagall nous l'a donné aussi, mais seulement pour dans deux semaines. Les gryffondors sont en avance sur les poufsouffles, sérieusement ? »

« Non, c'est pour dans deux semaines pour nous aussi », répondit-il, « mais je le commence déjà ».

« Hein ? » Sursauta-t-elle presque. « T'es pas fou, de t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque quand il fait si beau dehors ? » Elle semblait véritablement interdite.

« Et toi, rappelle-moi où tu es enfermée, déjà ? »

« J'ai des devoirs pour demain, Weasley, pas pour dans deux semaines ! »

« Tu as perdu ton double ? » Se contenta-t-il de grogner en guise de réponse.

« Karen s'est rappelée qu'elle avait un courrier urgent à envoyer à ses parents, elle va revenir ». Tonks ne releva pas le ton agressif avec lequel il avait parlé de sa meilleure amie, même si elle semblait éprouver un peu de peine.

« Super », répondit-il, sans développer davantage lui non plus, ne sachant pas s'il voulait que la jeune fille reste discuter avec lui ou s'il préférait qu'elle le laisse seul.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » Tonks n'avait jamais vu son camarade de gryffondor aussi morose depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et cela ne pouvait pas être lié à sa mésentente avec Karen.

« Rien, ça va », affirma-t-il en détournant brusquement la tête, optant soudain pour une rupture de la conversation.

« C'est ça, ça se voit. Allez, tu peux me le dire, je ne dirai rien à personne ! »

« Même pas à Fleming ? »

« Même pas à Fleming », confirma-t-elle dans un soupire, semblant sincère mais un brin exaspérée tout de même.

« Non mais c'est rien, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ». D'un côté, Charlie aurait aimé en parler, mais d'un autre côté il se sentait honteux de se confier à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Cependant, il devait reconnaître à Tonks une capacité à faire tomber ses barrières, lui qui dix secondes auparavant avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre cette discussion !

« Oh allez, Weasley, t'es chiant, là ! »

« T'énerve pas, tu vas encore te faire virer par Pince ».

« Dis-moi, alors ! » Trépigna-t-elle, un ton plus bas mais avec une ferveur intacte.

« Rien de grave. Je me suis disputé avec les jumeaux Meadowes, qui sont dans mon dortoir, et ça m'a énervé », lâcha-t-il impulsivement.

« Oh, eux… » Grommela Tonks entre ses dents. « A propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix soudain plus douce.

« De la guerre. Ils parlaient de leur tante, morte il y a quelques années à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai voulu participer à la discussion, et je leur ai dit que moi aussi, j'avais perdu deux oncles comme ça (1). Alors ils m'ont demandé comment allaient mes parents, et je leur ai dit que ma mère était parfois triste d'avoir perdu ses frères, mais que ça allait. Et là, ils m'ont répondu que ça n'avait rien à voir, que pour eux c'était bien pire parce que leur père avait énormément de problèmes depuis la mort de sa sœur, et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Mais moi je ne pensais pas à mal en parlant de mes oncles, je ne voulais pas les critiquer, je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça, je ne voulais pas les fâcher ! »

« Calme-toi », tenta de l'apaiser Tonks, d'un ton réellement concerné. « Est-ce que tu leur a dit que tu ne voulais pas les blesser ? »

« Non, ils semblaient si en colère que je n'ai rien osé répondre et je suis parti ».

« Alors vas les voir. Dis-leur que tu es sincèrement désolé, ils ont dû se calmer entre temps, je pense ».

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi leur dire ! Et s'ils ne m'écoutent pas ou ne me croient pas ? C'est vous, les filles, qui parlez pour résoudre les problèmes. Chez nous ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! »

Tonks sourit mais se garda bien de toute remarque moqueuse du type « non, bien sûr, vous c'est à coups de poings que vous faites face à ce qui ne va pas ».

Elle se contenta de lui conseiller : « observe-les d'abord de loin, tu verras bien dans quel état ils semblent être. Attends qu'ils soient bien lunés pour aller les voir ». Puis devant son air apparemment perplexe, elle ajouta : « écoute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tous nos parents ont vécu la guerre. C'est pas parce que les nôtres ne nous ont pas bassiné avec ça tous les jours qu'on n'a pas le droit d'en parler. Moi, ma mère, c'est pareil tu sais. Je sens que ça a été une période difficile pour elle, mais elle n'en parle jamais. Et en plus, elle déteste qu'on pleurniche quand on a un souci, donc logique, elle ne dit jamais rien de ce qu'elle ressent. Pour ta mère, ça doit être la même chose. Elle est sûrement très triste d'avoir perdu ses frères, mais elle ne passe pas son temps à se plaindre. Et ça, les jumeaux Meadowes ne peuvent pas te le reprocher, quand même ! »

Rasséréné par la ferveur qu'elle mettait à prendre sa défense, Charlie se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux et d'humeur à fermer ses fichus bouquins pour quitter cette satanée bibliothèque. Bientôt, Fleming revint, et Tonks s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre. Avant de s'éloigner, cependant, elle adressa à Charlie un dernier regard plein de sollicitude, qui lui fit se demander pourquoi cette histoire lui avait paru si importante. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave et une réconciliation lui semblait maintenant parfaitement envisageable.

Quelques temps après, le jeune Weasley apprit que le père des jumeaux souffrait d'une grave dépression depuis le décès de sa sœur Dorcas (2), et la réaction de ses camarades prit finalement tout son sens. Mais en dépit du désagréable sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignit à cette annonce, tant son intrusion dans leur conversation apparaissait à présent inappropriée, la réconciliation eut lieu malgré tout. Sans grandes effusions, certes. Ils ne s'étaient pas pris dans les bras comme le font souvent les filles, ne s'étaient pas attardés sur de longs discours visant à décrire tous les sentiments par lesquels ils étaient passés… Charlie s'était simplement lancé, alors qu'il était seul dans le dortoir avec les jumeaux, deux soirs après la dispute.

Il ne leur avait adressé aucune parole depuis l'incident, et eux non plus. Mais ce soir-là, ils semblaient dans de bonnes dispositions, alors Charlie leur avait dit timidement, en regardant davantage le sol que leurs visages : « Les gars… Je voulais vous dire… J'suis désolé pour l'autre fois… » Sa sincérité était visible, et ils s'étaient finalement compris avec peu de mots, quelques regards et deux trois plaisanteries. C'était amplement suffisant, et Charlie était si soulagé qu'il aurait bien sauté au cou de Tonks pour lui en faire part. Mais il s'était retenu, parce que ça aussi, c'était un truc de filles et qu'il ne s'appelait pas Karen Fleming.

* * *

1) Bien sûr, il s'agit de Fabian et Gideon Prewett, frères de Molly et oncles de Charlie, morts durant la première guerre.

2) Dorcas Meadowes, tuée par Voldemort himself en 1981.

Review ? Tout commentaire m'intéresse, quel qu'il soit, j'y réponds toujours !


	4. 1986 1987 : troisième année

De retour pour un épisode de la troisième année. Comme d'hab', je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Miss Tonks ! Trente points de moins pour poufsouffle. Vous ne valez décidément pas mieux qu'un stupide élève de première année ! Estimez-vous qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que vous prêtiez attention aux ingrédients que vous fournit l'école ? Si vous voulez gaspiller vos affaires, cela vous regarde. En revanche, le budget de Poudlard ne prévoit pas de renouveler ses stocks à cause d'une petite idiote telle que vous ».

Il y eut des hoquets surpris et choqués dans la salle de classe. Que Severus Rogue soit intraitable, ça n'avait rien de bien nouveau. Qu'il se montre méprisant envers de stupides erreurs d'inattention, ça faisait pleinement partie du personnage. Même le fait qu'il moque les poufsouffles était plutôt habituel. Mais qu'il insulte aussi ouvertement un élève, voilà une limite qu'il n'avait pas encore franchie.

Toutefois, en ce jeudi matin pluvieux, Tonks avait renversé un bocal entier de cervelles de grenouilles, et en deux ans et demi de cours de potions, ce n'était pas la première fois que les précieux ingrédients de Rogue se trouvaient bons à jeter à cause de sa maladresse. Ce genre d'incident était fréquent, et leur professeur n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, après tout.

Assise au troisième rang, la jeune élève, tête basse, espérait que l'orage ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à passer. Immobile, elle sentait ses joues chauffer à chaque nouvelle parole assénée froidement par le maître des potions. Ses poings se serraient pour tenter de contenir ses tremblements, sa gorge se nouait et ses yeux la piquaient… Pourvu que l'heure se termine vite, qu'elle puisse quitter ces cachots et son implacable professeur qui lui donnait envie de pleurer dès qu'elle croisait malencontreusement son regard. Car même une fois qu'il avait fini de débiter sa diatribe d'un ton dangereusement menaçant, et repris son cours, elle n'avait pas osé lever la tête. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre de ses mouvements la ferait remarquer et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait éviter, c'était bien que Rogue ne trouve une raison de lui adresser la parole. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, s'il voulait l'humilier, il trouverait une raison de le faire. Inutile qu'elle l'y aide, cependant.

La séance passa, finalement. Rogue lui avait bien envoyé gratuitement une ou deux remarques désagréables, mais si cela lui avait semblé terriblement difficile sur le moment, elle se dirait après coup que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Tonks avait tâché de se faire oublier, baissant le nez à chaque nouvelle attaque. Et son amie Fleming avait assuré, le reste du temps, faisant le plus gros des travaux pratiques, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en état.

En sortant de la salle de classes, Tonks chercha frénétiquement un sujet de conversation anodin à aborder avec ses camarades qui marchaient près d'elle pour oublier la honte qu'elle sentait peser sur ses épaules, mais son cerveau semblait l'avoir lâchée, incapable de faire autre chose que de rester focalisé sur ce cours si éprouvant. Elle qui ne manquait jamais d'idées farfelues, il fallait que sa vivacité d'esprit lui fasse défaut à ce moment précis !

Le silence qui s'était installé mit Tonks extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme si personne n'osait prendre la parole de peur de la brusquer, de peur de déclencher une crise émotionnelle qu'ils ne sauraient gérer. « Qu'ils étaient ridicules ! », pensa-t-elle avec une certaine dose de mauvaise foi, comme si leur réserve était absolument incompréhensible. Et elle eut l'impression que ce moment de flottement s'étirait sur une éternité. En réalité, il ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Karen Fleming ne lâche en prenant un air inspiré : « C'est quand même dingue, n'empêche, le couple que forment Edinburgh et Parker. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire ».

En fait, ce couple improbable d'un septième année robuste et violent avec une quatrième année timide et effacée défrayait la chronique à Poudlard depuis plusieurs jours. Les élèves en avaient parlé sans relâche. Tout avait été dit, répété, et bien plus encore, si bien que le sujet commençait à s'épuiser. Karen avait dit cela sur un ton fort peu naturel; il semblerait qu'elle aussi ait réfléchi le plus rapidement qu'elle ait pu, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour dissiper la tension qu'elle sentait chez son amie le plus rapidement possible. Tonks lui en fut reconnaissante, et les autres eurent le bon goût de ne faire aucune remarque, faisant plus ou moins semblant de se laisser prendre par cette conversation. Aussi, le moment de gêne passa petit à petit et Tonks put se lancer à corps perdu dans les ragots de l'école, parlant fort, faisant de grands gestes, comme pour faire oublier à tout prix ce maudit cours de potions, pour se convaincre et convaincre ses camarades que tout ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.

Arrivée dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, elle s'empressa de prendre place et de se jeter sur la nourriture, plongeant le nez dans son assiette et mangeant à toute allure comme si, en agissant vite, la sensation de malaise allait passer plus vite également. C'est alors qu'un groupe bruyant de troisièmes années de gryffondors passa près de leur table, et une voix bien familière lui lança, non sans oublier de lui ébouriffer les cheveux au passage : « salut Tonksy ! Dis donc, ils rationnent la nourriture, chez les poufsouffles, pour que tu manges aussi vite ? Ou alors, t'as essayé de faire un régime ces derniers jours et comme tu n'as pas réussi tu te rattrapes maintenant ? »

« Roh mais la ferme, Weasley », réagit la prévisible Karen Fleming. « Mêle-toi donc de tes dragons, pour une fois ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore de dragons », lâcha Charlie d'un ton mi moqueur mi agressif, « mais le jour où j'en aurai, c'est juré, je m'occuperai d'eux et je ne te regarderai plus jamais. Mais en attendant, sois donc aimable, Fleming, pour une fois ! »

Les amis de Charlie éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, de façon fort exagérée. « Arrêtez », gémit Tonks à leur adresse, car elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une dispute dont elle se sentirait responsable.

Fleming détourna la tête, vexée. Blessée également par ces rires mauvais, Tonks le vit bien. Mais Charlie renchérit, sans plus regarder Karen : « allez, Tonksy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as une tête encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ».

Fleming parut sur le point d'enrager à nouveau, mais elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de faire un mouvement grossier à son intention, que le jeune garçon ignora.

« Il ne m'arrive rien, ma tête s'en fiche de ce que tu penses d'elle, et ne m'appelle pas Tonksy ! »

« Ok, Nynphadora. Mais arrête de mentir, ça se voit que tu boudes. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Mais avant que Tonks n'ait pu composer une nouvelle réplique, qu'elle espérait plus dissuasive que la précédente, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre. « Elle s'est faite méchamment engueuler par Rogue », lâcha contre toute attente l'une de ses camarades de dortoir, Olivia Knight.

Knight ne pensait pas à mal, Tonks le savait. Elle voulait probablement juste faire avancer une discussion qui stagnait, et qui plus est, elle ne réfléchissait presque jamais avant de parler. Mais quelles qu'aient été ses intentions réelles, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

Car l'effet ne loupa pas, les copains de Charlie se moquèrent d'elle peu subtilement : « et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? N'importe quoi ! Chochotte ! »

Tonks rougit, et Fleming ne put se taire cette fois. Elle se retourna violemment vers eux et hurla carrément, de sorte que seules deux ou trois personnes dans le parc avait dû ne pas l'entendre : « Mais lâchez-la, à la fin ! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre, pour vous, que parfois on n'a pas envie de rire de certaines choses ? »

Evidemment, cela n'eut que peu d'effet sur les copains de Charlie, qui s'esclaffèrent de plus bel : « calme-toi, grande perche ! Allez, on va laisser les pleurnicheuses entre elles, hein. Tu viens Charlie ? »

« Allez-y, j'arrive », grommela ce dernier. Il insista un peu pour que les autres garçons partent devant, et lorsqu'il resta seul, il évita le regard de Fleming et s'adressa à Tonks.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas pour les remarques débiles de Rogue. Il m'en fait tout le temps, à moi aussi. Et puis tu sais, quand on a McGonagall en directrice de maison, on se fait souvent gronder mais finalement, on voit bien qu'après ça passe ».

« McGonagall n'est pas aussi dure que Rogue », répondit Tonks faiblement, toujours rougissante de la honte qui l'avait envahie suite à la discorde avec les garçons. Ce à quoi Charlie sourit avant de constater :

« On voit bien que tu n'es pas à gryffondor ! L'autre fois, en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, j'ai kidnappé des véracrasses et je les ai emmenés dans la cour pour effrayer des premières années pendant la pause. Un des gamins est allé pleurer chez les profs, et McGonagall m'a engueulé, me disant qu'aucun gryffondor ne lui avait jamais fait aussi honte de toute sa vie. Et crois-moi, quand elle est vraiment en colère à cause de la mauvaise image qu'on donne de sa maison, elle est diabolique. Sauf que ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce n'est pas possible. Le meilleur ami de mon grand frère, il fait tout le temps des conneries et en plus il n'a que des mauvaises notes. C'est bizarre, hein, pour le meilleur ami d'un préfet ? Mais bref, donc ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ait eu la honte de sa vie à cause de mes véracrasses, parce que lui il lui a forcément un jour fait bien plus honte que moi ! Donc tu vois, les profs ils exagèrent tout le temps pour nous calmer, mais en fait, il ne faut pas y faire aussi attention. Si on écoutait McGonagall, elle aurait la honte de sa vie au moins une fois par mois. Rogue, c'est pareil, si on l'écoutait, il croiserait l'élève le plus stupide de la galaxie chaque semaine ! »

Tonks feignit d'être peu convaincue et ne hocha que vaguement la tête, tout en dissimulant avec peine un petit sourire en coin qui ne demandait qu'à s'élargir. Car en réalité, la logique de son camarade la faisait rire, et le rire avait toujours été un bon remède pour lui remonter le moral. Qui plus est, après que Charlie se fut éclipsé en lui ébouriffant une nouvelle fois les cheveux (décidément !), Fleming ne fit même pas de commentaire cinglant. Sa meilleure amie n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que les paroles de Weasley lui avaient plue, mais c'était déjà un bon début, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, Charlie n'avait pas suivi les moqueries assassines des autres garçons de sa maison, et était resté pour lui parler. Or, si Fleming avait son caractère lorsqu'elle n'appréciait pas quelqu'un, elle savait également reconnaître ce qui était bon pour faire le bonheur de son amie. Et puis, Tonks aurait presque pu parier qu'elle était jalouse de n'avoir pas trouvé cette logique imparable par elle-même, car elle se serait sans nul doute fait un plaisir de la démontrer à tous les poufsouffles… Mais ça, Karen ne l'admettrait jamais, ou du moins, pas avant plusieurs années.

* * *

Review ?

A dans deux jours !


	5. 1987 1988 : quatrième année

Et nous voilà en quatrième année, c'est que ça grandit vite ces petites bêtes ! As usual, bonne lecture !

* * *

Et voilà, les vacances tant redoutées étaient arrivées. Redoutées, oui, parfaitement.

Cette année, Charlie avait été contraint de rester à Poudlard, tout comme ses frères Bill et Percy. Son père était réquisitionné durant toutes les vacances pour des tours de garde dans de grands magasins moldus, car un groupe de sorciers mal intentionnés sévissait un peu partout et ensorcelait les sapins de noël pour qu'ils attaquent les pauvres clients. Quant à sa mère, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à Sainte-Mangouste, car sa petite sœur, Ginny, avait attrapé la dragoncelle. Dans ces conditions, les vacances promettaient de ne pas être joyeuses. Ron et les jumeaux avaient été envoyés chez la tante Muriel, et quand il y pensait, Charlie s'estimait finalement chanceux de devoir demeurer à Poudlard.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de redouter ces deux semaines à venir. Il n'avait jamais passé noël loin de sa famille, et il savait que Bill serait d'un piètre réconfort, puisque certains de ses amis restaient également pour les vacances et il profiterait de ce temps libre avec ses copains plutôt que de s'occuper de son petit frère.

Quant à Percy, il ne dirait rien, ferait semblant d'être un grand garçon et se plongerait dans le travail scolaire pour faire passer le temps. Pour le coup, Charlie savait bien que son rôle devrait être de prendre soin de lui, mais quelle que soit la honte qu'il éprouvait à cette pensée, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Quand il avait le cafard, il n'était pas disponible pour les plus jeunes de la fratrie et c'était tant pis pour eux.

La plupart des garçons avec lesquels il s'entendait bien étaient rentrés chez eux. Quant à ceux qui restaient, soit Charlie ne les connaissait pas vraiment, soit ils avaient d'autres amis dont ils étaient plus proches et le jeune garçon ne se sentait pas de jouer le rôle de la cinquième patte du dragon. Il entendait déjà la voix raisonnable de son grand frère lui suggérer avec conviction de faire connaissance avec ses camarades isolés comme lui… Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Il verrait cela plus tard, pour l'heure la motivation lui faisait défaut.

Et puis, c'était l'heure du repas. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, en traînant des pieds, espérant avec une certaine appréhension trouver un voisin sympathique aux côtés duquel il pourrait prendre place. C'était idiot, mais la perspective que les professeurs voient le populaire attrapeur de gryffondor tout seul ne lui plaisait aucunement. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, tout de même !

En entrant, il balaya la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la salle du regard, mais ne vit que des plus jeunes que lui auprès desquels il ne souhaitait pas s'afficher, ou des plus grands, d'autres maisons qui plus est, dont il craignait le rejet. Il s'assit donc seul, un peu à l'écart, feignant un air mi décontracté, mi ennuyé, comme si son isolement était parfaitement assumé.

La salle se remplit peu à peu, mais tous allaient rejoindre d'autres têtes connues, et ce n'était jamais lui. Souvent on lui adressait un signe de la main joyeux, mais guère plus. Et dire que tout le monde lui répétait à quel point il était populaire… Oui, mais qu'en était-il d'avoir un meilleur ami ? Il voguait de groupe en groupe, s'entendait avec tous grâce à son caractère facile et son statut de joueur de quidditch qui le faisait briller, mais n'était particulièrement proche de personne.

Son angoisse atteint son apogée lorsque les professeurs entrèrent. Il ne restait plus tant de places, et il risquait fort de se retrouver au milieu d'une armée d'adultes… Au temps pour son désir de cacher sa solitude ! Et que dire de ses frères ? Là aussi, il avait une image à tenir ! Merlin merci, ils n'étaient pas arrivés encore. Mais en le voyant ainsi, Bill risquait de s'inquiéter de ses relations et Percy, lui, viendrait le coller s'il n'y avait aucun autre grand avec lui pour l'en dissuader.

Mais voilà qu'une tornade arriva soudain en courant, franchit la porte d'entrée sans ralentir, et dans sa course, percuta le professeur Chourave qui s'écrasa au sol en emportant l'élève qui l'avait bousculée dans sa chute. Toutes deux avaient visiblement essayé de se retenir mutuellement mais ne parvinrent qu'à tomber de plus bel, le professeur Chourave écrasée sous le poids de son élève.

Tonks, puisque sans surprise il s'agissait bien d'elle, se releva la première et rougit de sa position ainsi affalée sur son professeur. Pendant que Chourave, à présent libérée, se remettait sur ses pieds, la jeune fille bafouilla quelques excuses à l'adresse de l'ensemble du personnel enseignant qui la regardait avec désapprobation. Evidemment, le reste des élèves s'était tu et manifestait un grand intérêt pour la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, tout en tentant de masquer leurs rires.

« Je suis désolée, je pensais que j'étais en retard…»

« Aviez-vous peur de ne pas être suffisamment nourrie, Miss Tonks », la rabroua McGonagall.

« Ce n'est pas grave », intervint Chourave, qui en tant que directrice de maison des poufsouffles, devait être habituée aux maladresses de son élève. « Allez vous asseoir, Miss Tonks, et souvenez-vous de ne pas courir dans les couloirs et de regarder où vous allez, la prochaine fois. Vous n'êtes plus en première année ! »

Honteuse et confuse, Tonks retourna son attention vers la grande table en tentant de cacher sa gêne à l'ensemble des élèves qui l'observaient.

A cet instant, Charlie n'hésita plus. Il lui fit immédiatement signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir près de lui, comme si depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait attendue en lui réservant une place. Et il espéra qu'elle n'attendait personne d'autre qui viendrait contrarier ses plans.

Mais il fut rapidement rassuré. Tonks s'était assise à ses côtés en feignant un air tout à fait naturel pour l'empêcher de faire une quelconque allusion à propos de l'incident avec Chourave, et il apprit presque instantanément que son double, Karen Fleming, était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances.

« Pas trop dur, de te retrouver seule », la railla-t-il, comme si l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse se sentir isolé le rassurait.

« Pas du tout », répondit-elle avec un air de défi. « Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me débrouiller ».

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, pendant la journée », s'intéressa Charlie d'un ton apparemment détaché, mais avec clairement l'idée derrière la tête que ça pourrait lui donner des pistes pour tromper son ennui.

« Rien de particulier, justement. Tu n'aurais pas une idée lumineuse, toi, pour rompre cette insupportable routine ? C'est les vacances, faut s'amuser ! »

« Hmmm, et à quoi est-ce que tu penses, exactement ? »

« Ben à rien, idiot. C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille faire quelques blagues ? »

Presque contre sa volonté, le visage de Charlie s'illumina aussitôt.

« Oh si ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Contre quelles victimes ? »

« Chuuuuuut », réagit Tonks instantanément. « C'est génial que tu sois d'accord, mais si tu continues à le crier comme ça, on n'aura bientôt plus aucune victime sous la main parce que tout le monde t'aura entendu ! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à comploter à voix basse, orientant rapidement leur choix de cibles vers les professeurs, parce que c'était tellement plus drôle.

« Et pourquoi pas Rogue ? »

« T'es pas folle, Tonksy ? »

« Quoi, t'as peur ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, 'Tonks est bien suffisant ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas peur », répondit Charlie avec dédain en omettant la seconde partie de sa phrase, et en évitant de lui rappeler, par la même occasion, qu'en dépit de sa bravade du jour c'était plutôt elle qui semblait effrayée par le maître des potions, d'habitude. « Mais Rogue n'a rien de marrant, et en plus, il risque de nous choper. Faut un prof plus… Moins… Enfin plus attardé, quoi ! »

« Un prof attardé », fit mine de réfléchir Tonks en adoptant un air sérieux, mais en se moquant en fait ouvertement de lui.

« Trelawney ! » Il eut soudain une illumination et dut contrôler sa voix au dernier moment, avant que la professeur en question ne l'entende.

« Tu fais divination, toi ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Moi, je ne la connais pas ».

« Tu ne loupes pas grand-chose. Enfin si, quelques bonnes crises de rire, souvent. J'ai pris cette option parce que mon frère m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail, et je voulais passer le plus de temps possible sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Alors, Trelawney, ça te va ? »

« Si tu me dis que ça va être drôle, je te crois. Mais tu as intérêt à dire vrai ! »

« Fais-moi confiance », répondit simplement le jeune Weasley avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Et de fait, il disait vrai. Tous deux passèrent les jours suivants en planque en bas de l'échelle qui montait dans la salle de cours de la voyante, attendant qu'elle déserte son bureau. Etant donné sa propension quasiment nulle à se mêler aux autres, ils attendirent ainsi longtemps avant qu'elle ne daigne sortir de son antre, mais au moins cela les occupait. L'un des deux en avait parfois assez d'attendre, mais l'autre lui transmettait alors son entrain et au bout du quatrième jour, leur patience finit par payer.

« Ah, enfin, elle va prendre l'air ! » Se réjouit Charlie. « Je te jure, l'atmosphère dans cette salle est carrément étouffante, je ne comprends même pas comment est-ce que ça ne l'a pas encore tué d'y passer ses journées entières ».

« Les voyantes sont peut-être une population surnaturelle », émit Tonks dans un rire. « C'est pour ça qu'elles sont incomprises ».

Sur ce ils se turent, car Trelawney était en train de descendre l'échelle. Ils feignirent de traîner là par hasard lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, mais la ruse n'était finalement pas nécessaire, car elle ne les remarqua même pas.

Dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, Tonks sortit de son sac un marqueur noir, qu'elle était allée subtiliser à son professeur d'étude des moldus, qui se servait de cet outil pour écrire les informations importantes sur un grand tableau blanc. Pendant que Charlie faisait le guet, elle pénétra dans la salle de la grande voyante de Poudlard, et traça sur le sol le portrait d'un grand chien noir, aux allures de fantôme. A cette occasion, son camarade gryffondor put constater que son coup de crayon était plutôt bon.

« Parfait, ton sinistros ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Ca, c'est sûr, ça va la rendre folle », poursuivit-il avec une franche note d'excitation, voire de sadisme, dans la voix. Tonks sourit, fière et avide de voir l'effet de son dessin sur Trelawney.

Une fois son œuvre achevée, tous deux allèrent traîner un peu plus loin, attendant le retour de leur victime, en dissimulant avec peine leur euphorie. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, comme ils l'avaient prédit, tant elle semblait mal à l'aise en-dehors de son bureau.

Et leur effet ne manqua pas. Bien au contraire. Lorsqu'ils la virent redescendre l'échelle avec précipitation, la bouche grande ouverte, la mâchoire pendante et la tête dans les mains, affichant un air totalement effarée, ils surent qu'elle avait trouvé leur petit cadeau. Elle ne cessait de répéter, d'un ton à la fois plaintif mais qui conservait son côté mystique « oh, oh, oh, un tel présage ! Un tel présage… Terrible, terrible… » Elle allait à droite et à gauche, semblant ne plus savoir où elle se dirigeait, se cognant dans les murs… Tonks et Charlie ne pouvaient voir ses yeux, mais ils se les représentaient complètement exorbités.

Inutile de dire à quel point ce spectacle les ravit. En réalité, après cette farce, ils leur suffisaient de se regarder pour éclater de rire. Et cela leur fit toutes les vacances sans qu'ils ne s'en lassent une seule seconde.

* * *

Un avis ? :D


	6. 1988 1989 : cinquième année

J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end, les gens. Nous voici en cinquième année, enjoy !

* * *

Tonks venait tout juste de sortir de son entretien d'orientation. Bien sûr, elle savait depuis longtemps, parce que sa mère l'avait prévenue plusieurs fois au milieu de ses hurlements, que la carrière d'auror n'était pas simple. Mais là, ça devenait soudain concret. Beaucoup trop concret.

A quoi s'était-elle attendu, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais certainement pas à devoir valider autant de BUSEs ! Non, rectification. Certainement pas à devoir valider autant de BUSEs avec des E au minimum, voire des O obligatoires pour les professeurs les plus exigeants.

Désespérant.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était désespérée par le travail scolaire, Tonks se rendit dans le parc en veillant bien à laisser tous ses livres et parchemins dans son dortoir. Elle s'avancerait plus tard…

Elle s'affala dans l'herbe, s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux, cherchant une position confortable qui lui permettrait de ne pas être éblouie par le soleil.

Dès qu'elle se sentit bien installée, elle s'attacha à chasser de son esprit toute question en lien avec les cours ou les examens. Evidemment, chercher à éviter une pensée était le meilleur moyen pour que celle-ci ne vous quitte pas, mais elle y arriverait !

Elle finit par y arriver, effectivement, après avoir convoqué en elle un savant mélange de bons souvenirs passés et de projets futurs qui promettaient un bel amusement.

Ca y est, elle était plus détendue.

Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne, la vie en collectivité, telle que l'imposait Poudlard, avait une fâcheuse tendance à vous empêcher d'être tranquille, au moment où vous le désiriez le plus fortement.

Ce fut donc avec la résignation de l'habitude, mais avec un soupire imperceptible tout de même pour faire bonne mesure, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir qui venait de se laisser tomber juste à côté d'elle.

« Tiens, Weasley ! » Elle se redressa en position assise.

« Tiens, Tonksy ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton. « Elle était bonne, ta sieste ? »

« Tu l'as interrompue au meilleur moment, figure-toi ».

« C'est maintenant que je suis là, le meilleur moment, tu veux dire ! » La provoqua-t-il.

« Incroyable, à quel point tu ne doutes de rien », lui répondit-elle sur un ton similaire. « Fais gaffe, ça ferait mauvais genre pour un capitaine de quidditch, d'avoir une tête plus grosse qu'un souafle ! »

« Ha ha ha. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Enchaîna-t-il.

« Je viens de sortir de mon entretien d'orientation », lui dit-elle simplement.

« Oh attends, ne rajoute rien, laisse-moi deviner. On vient de t'annoncer qu'il te faudrait travailler pour atteindre tes objectifs ? » Charlie souriait, il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

« Dans le mil», grommela-t-elle, souriant également quoi qu'un peu vexée d'avoir été si facilement découverte.

« Oui, je sais, ça fait mal. On est nombreux à avoir subi cette désillusion… » Il ne se départait pas de son rire dans la voix, comme si tout ceci lui rappelait quelques bonnes blagues avec ses copains.

Depuis les vacances de noël de leur quatrième année, qu'ils avaient passées presque exclusivement ensemble, Charlie et Tonks s'étaient rapprochés. D'une affection mutuelle sincère, ils étaient passés à une véritable complicité. Ils ne se voyaient pas forcément plus qu'avant, mais chacune de leurs rencontres se faisait désormais sur le ton de l'humour, sans plus de trace de la gêne qui pouvait se mettre parfois entre eux auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Charlie, hein, s'il faut qu'on travaille ? »

« Je te le demande… »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on change de projet d'avenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme métier qui ne demande aucun effort ? »

« Si je le savais, tu ne crois pas que je m'y serais déjà précipité ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu aimes souffrir. Vous êtes tous un peu comme ça, vous autres joueurs de quidditch, après tout. Persuadés que plus vous êtes épuisés par l'exercice, meilleurs ça vous rend ».

« Argh, t'y connais rien, Tonksy. Transpirer sur un terrain de sport, ça n'a rien à voir avec un effort cérébral ! »

« Ah non, ça c'est certain, je te l'accorde… » Tonks se marra franchement, faisant ainsi comprendre à son comparse qu'il venait de s'enfoncer lui-même.

« Bon », se défila-t-il, « revenons-en à tes premières remarques, qui étaient bien plus pertinentes. Quel métier ne suppose aucun travail trop compliqué ? »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta leur improbable listing.

Conducteur du Poudlard Express ? Il ne roule que six fois dans l'année, au départ et au retour de chaque vacances, et le reste du temps il est tranquille. Oui, mais il doit quand même faire autre chose pour gagner sa vie, non ?

Alors, responsable des elfes de maison de Poudlard ? Ils travaillent par eux-mêmes, les elfes, et quand ils ne le font pas correctement ils se punissent. C'est génial, il n'y a rien à faire, tu peux passer ta journée à vaquer à tes occupations. Oui, ce métier n'existe pas, mais il faudrait l'inventer.

Sinon, on n'a qu'à postuler pour travailler au bureau de liaison des centaures du ministère de la magie (1). Il paraît que l'activité y est super calme, et si on s'ennuie on pourra toujours chercher autre chose… Comme par exemple proposer à Florian Fortarôme de l'aider avec ses glaces, et en profiter pour en avoir des gratuites…

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, riant beaucoup et rêvant à un avenir idéal… Un avenir impossible, un avenir dont ils savaient ne pas vouloir, en réalité, parce qu'ils s'y ennuieraient beaucoup trop. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas évoqué ce qui pourrait être considéré comme des carrières tranquilles avec leur directeur de maison respectif. Mais ils redescendraient sur terre bien assez tôt et pour le moment, rire et faire semblant était agréable.

« Dites donc, on s'amuse bien ici, à ce que je vois ! » Lança soudain une voix que tous deux reconnurent instantanément. Karen Fleming, qui sortait de son propre entretien d'orientation avec Chourave, venait de les rejoindre. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver tant ils riaient à gorge déployée, sans se soucier d'une quelconque discrétion.

« Salut », lui envoya Tonks simplement. « Oh, une grande perche à 90 degrés sur ma droite », fanfaronna quant à lui Charlie, avec une exagération presque ridicule.

Karen ne s'y trompa pas. Elle se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules et de regarder Charlie avec ses airs de grande dame, comme s'il était un enfant dont les bêtises devenaient particulièrement répétitives et pénibles.

Les choses n'avaient pas seulement évolué entre Tonks et Charlie, mais également entre Charlie et Karen. D'une animosité ouvertement affichée durant leurs premières années, ils étaient passés à force de se côtoyer et de grandir, à une relation difficile à déterminer. Tous deux continuaient à affirmer qu'ils se détestaient mais semblaient, en réalité, prendre beaucoup de plaisir à se provoquer mutuellement. Ils se cherchaient, même, alors qu'auparavant ils s'évitaient plutôt.

Après deux trois piques échangées entre eux comme de coutume, la conversation devint plus posée. Mais rapidement, lorsque les filles commencèrent à parler d'Adam Sadler (2) en déblatérant allègrement contre ses attitudes de macho, Charlie se leva et déclara qu'il allait laisser Tonks et Karen entre elles.

« Tu me fuis, c'est ça ? » Demanda Karen.

« Non », lui assura Charlie avec un petit sourire. « Crois bien que j'adorerais remporter encore quelques joutes verbales face à toi. Mais ce sont les conversations de filles que vous ne manquerez pas d'avoir dans quelques instants, que je fuis ! Je sens que d'ici peu, nombre de mes camarades masculins vont avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir ».

Ils s'amusèrent de sa dernière réplique encore un instant, puis effectivement, Charlie s'en retourna vers ses propres occupations.

Après son départ, Tonks s'apprêta à poursuivre la conversation sur Sadler, impatiente de débiter toutes les critiques qu'elle avait en réserve, mais Karen la coupa :

« T'es amoureuse ? »

« Hein ? » Tonks avait l'air parfaitement ahurie, à ce moment précis.

« De Weasley ! » Précisa son amie. « T'es amoureuse ? »

« Mais ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais amoureuse de lui ? »

« Ben, parce que tu l'aimes bien, ça se voit. Vous êtes super proches ».

« Rah mais non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » Râla la jeune métamorphomage. « L'amitié entre une fille et un garçon, ça ne te semble pas possible, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit l'autre jeune fille sans se départir de son ton sérieux et inspiré. « Il y a amitié et amitié améliorée, tu vois. Vous, on dirait que c'est plus que de l'amitié ! »

« Et bien on dirait mal, alors », trancha Tonks. « Je ne sortirai jamais avec Charlie Weasley, c'est limpide ».

« Pfff », fit Fleming, d'une moue soudain déçue. Puis sans se démonter, elle reprit : « Alors, c'est Weasley qui est amoureux de toi ! »

Là, Tonks en perdit purement et simplement ses mots. Elle resta bouche ouverte, sans pouvoir n'émettre aucun son qui exprimerait la juste valeur de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était simple, on aurait dit qu'elle suffoquait.

Bien sûr, son amie la vit et se sentit obligée de développer sa théorie.

« Mais si, c'est possible ! Tu sais bien que les garçons, ils ne comprennent rien à ce genre de choses. Donc si ça se trouve, il est amoureux de toi et il ne le sait même pas ! »

Lorsque Tonks relâcha le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir bloqué dans sa poitrine, le seul mot qui lui vint fut : « n'importe quoi ». Et elle ne parvint même pas à le prononcer avec conviction, tant elle était encore sous le choc de ses paroles si éloignées de la façon dont elle-même percevait sa relation avec Charlie.

Elle n'en voulait absolument pas à Karen. Elle n'en voulait à personne. Elle était sous le choc, mais un choc qui lui donnerait davantage envie de rire, une fois qu'elle s'en serait remise. A vrai dire, que sa meilleure amie pense ce genre de chose ne l'étonnait même pas, puisque pour Miss Fleming, toute relation avec un garçon impliquait un flirt plus ou moins conscient. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait en provoquant constamment Weasley ? Alors, elle pouvait bien parler !

Mais loin de ce genre de pensée, la dite Miss Fleming poursuivait, quelque peu frustrée que son amie ne la suive pas dans son délire.

« Oh, mais de toute façon, j'avais oublié que toi, à ce propos, tu es presque pire que les garçons. Tu n'y comprends rien non plus ! »

« Arrête », dit Tonks entre ses dents, « on dirait ma mère qui me répète à longueur de journée qu'il serait temps que je devienne autre chose qu'un garçon manqué ».

« Ben écoute ta maman, Tonks », appuya Karen. « Les paroles des mères sont pleines de sagesse et de bon sens ».

« Ah, ben écoute la tienne, alors ! » Rebondit rapidement la jeune métamorphomage. « Je sais pas, moi… Par exemple quand elle te dit d'avoir un peu plus d'ambition dans tes études, parce que tu vaux mieux qu'une simple carrière de conservatrice des tableaux sorciers ? »

Les projets d'avenir de Karen étaient un sujet de discorde récurrent entre elle et sa mère. S'étant prise de passion pour ces tableaux animés, Karen avait l'intention d'organiser des expositions et de protéger la valeur de ces œuvres, mais Madame Fleming imaginait pour sa fille quelque chose de plus… Prestigieux. Tonks et Karen avaient donc tourné tout cela en dérision pour alléger le poids que cela faisait porter sur les épaules de la seconde, et elles en avaient fait un gag.

Si bien qu'après sa remarque, Tonks affichait un large sourire, et Karen lui frappa gentiment sur le bras avant que toutes deux n'éclatent de rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles repartirent vers le château, bras dessus bras dessous, le sujet de l'amour supposé entre Tonks et Charlie remis à plus tard.

* * *

1) D'après le livre « les animaux fantastiques », l'expression « être envoyé au bureau des centaures » est une plaisanterie commune au ministère de la magie, signifiant qu'une personne va être bientôt licenciée. En effet, aucun centaure n'a jamais recouru aux services de ce bureau, de sorte que l'activité y est très calme (source EHP).

2) Si vous vous souvenez, Adam Sadler est le camarade de voyage de Charlie en première année, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par la répartition. Sadler est à poufsouffle avec Tonks, et j'avais envie de le faire réapparaître quelque part.


	7. 1989 1990 : sixième année

Avant-dernière année à Poudlard pour Tonks et Charlie ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charlie se dirigeait vers l'auberge des trois balais avec ses amis, heureux d'avoir enfin pu échapper à Olivier Dubois. Oh, il adorait ce gamin de la classe de son petit frère Percy, mais depuis sa première année, le jeune Weasley avait un peu l'impression d'être une sorte de modèle pour lui. Or s'il y a une chose que Charlie détestait, c'était bien d'être un modèle, pour qui que ce soit. Beaucoup trop de pression !

Mais si l'excitation d'Olivier semblait exagérée durant ses deux premières années, ce n'était pourtant rien comparé à ce qu'elle était depuis le début de sa troisième année et son admission officielle dans l'équipe de gryffondor, en tant que gardien titulaire. Depuis lors, Dubois ne cessait d'alpaguer Charlie, dès qu'une pensée le traversait à propos des matchs à venir : une nouvelle stratégie plus ou moins bancale, une idée pour déstabiliser l'adversaire plus ou moins avouable, une inquiétude plus ou moins fondée… Tout était prétexte à ce qu'il sollicite Charlie, et en plus, le gamin n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par les autres grands présents autour de lui. Fidèle à lui-même, en toute circonstance. Mordu de quidditch. Fanatique. Obsessionnel. Enfin, il semblait ne pas y avoir de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire cela. Il fallait le voir pour le croire, et encore. Charlie avait une bonne idée de l'euphorie que pouvait provoquer ce sport, mais pour les quidams, l'hystérie d'Olivier devait paraître totalement surnaturelle.

Mais il n'en était rien, Olivier était tellement sincère avec le quidditch ! Aussi, en cet après-midi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Charlie avait-il dû se débarrasser de son jeune coéquipier en lui affirmant fermement : « non, Olivier, il est absolument hors de question que tu jettes un quelconque sort aux joueurs de serdaigle pour les obliger à nous affronter avec leurs remplaçants. La bagarre se passe sur le terrain, pas en-dehors. Nous en reparlerons lors de notre prochain entraînement, en attendant va donc t'amuser avec tes amis ! Ce n'est que ta deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je suis sûr que tu as encore plein de choses à y découvrir ». Ce à quoi Dubois avait répondu que : « Pré-au-Lard c'est nul, il n'y a même pas un magasin de quidditch, ce qui, excusez du peu, est tout de même un comble pour un village exclusivement sorcier ». Mais Charlie avait refusé de poursuivre plus longuement cette conversation et avait fini par rembarrer le troisième année un peu sèchement. Libre à lui de s'ennuyer, Charlie pour sa part prévoyait de passer une bonne après-midi avec ses camarades !

Ainsi, après s'être réapprovisionné en friandises de tout genre chez Honeydukes puis en plumes et parchemins chez Scribenpenne, le froid mordant de cet hiver découragea bien vite les adolescents. Leur groupe se dirigea donc rapidement vers les trois balais, salivant à la perspective d'une bonne bièraubeurre.

Mais étrangement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée et trouver un banc où s'asseoir s'avéra être une tâche bien ardue. Le pub était bondé, tant aux tables que devant le bar, et il y faisait une chaleur suffocante contrastant avec l'extérieur.

C'est alors que l'un des amis de Charlie, Jack Robins, lui fila un coup de coude et lui indiqua le fond de la salle de la tête. Là-bas, Tonks lui faisait signe. Elle était assise avec Fleming et deux autres copines. Après que Charlie eut consulté ses amis du regard, et que ceux-ci eurent haussé les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment d'être difficile, le jeune Weasley pris la tête de leur petit groupe et se dirigea vers les filles.

« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous, gentes demoiselles ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne t'aurais pas fait signe dans le cas contraire », réagit Tonks, en même temps que Fleming lançait : « seulement si vous nous payez à boire ».

« Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, mais comme je suis un garçon charmant, ça peut se négocier », répondit Charlie.

Après que les filles se furent poussées pour leur faire de la place, et que les garçons purent s'asseoir tant bien que mal en se collant les uns aux autres, Charlie prit les commandes et se rendit au bar. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant trois bièraubeurres en équilibre précaire et demandant du renfort à Jack Robins pour aller chercher les autres.

Lorsque chacun fut servi, ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent. Après quoi Tonks reposa sa boisson et s'extasia : « ah, que ça fait du bien d'être de retour dans ce merveilleux village ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ».

« Ca ne fait pas si longtemps que ça », répondit Charlie, « on avait une sortie il y a moins de deux mois ! »

« J'étais en retenue », expliqua Tonks en toute simplicité. « Chourave a fait exprès de me priver de cette sortie, elle espérait que ça me persuaderait de me remettre au travail ».

Les autres rigolèrent. « Et ça a marché ? » Demanda l'un des garçons de gryffondor.

« Euh, plus ou moins… »

« Ce qui a marché, surtout », précisa Fleming, « c'est de plaquer Félix Laurel. Forcément, tout de suite, ça laisse plus de temps pour les devoirs ».

« Hé ! » S'insurgea Tonks, frappant son amie dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement.

« Ah, oui, Félix Laurel, ce ne serait pas celui qui a fait les actualités de Poudlard parce qu'il a envoyé le préfet en chef à l'infirmerie ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais attirée par le genre violent, Tonksy… »

Tous, autant garçons que filles, éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque. Tonks quant à elle s'empourpra.

« En l'occurrence, le préfet en chef avait été odieux avec lui, donc je peux le comprendre », se défendit-elle. « Ce n'est pas un violent, en revanche il a bien d'autres défauts… »

« Raconte ! » Charlie et ses amis semblaient tous avides de savoir. Et après c'était les filles qu'on traitait de commères !

Mais Tonks voulait bien raconter, car maintenant qu'elle s'était libérée de Laurel, elle en riait volontiers.

« Plus possessif qu'un botruc avec son arbre, et plus collant qu'un sort de glue perpétuelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sauf qu'il n'est pas né, celui qui me prendra pour un trophée qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui ».

« A ce point ? » Interrogea l'un des garçons.

« Et même plus que ça », renchérit l'une des filles qui accompagnait Tonks et Fleming. « Personnellement, je trouve que Tonks a été admirablement patiente. Je l'aurais dégagé de mon espace vital bien plus tôt, pour ma part ».

« Mais c'est que vous êtes beaucoup trop farouches, vous autres », répondit un autre garçon. EN réponse, il récolta deux coups de pieds sous la table, de la part de Tonks et de la fille qui avait pris sa défense.

Et ainsi se poursuivirent les conversations, à propos de grands touts et de petits riens. A un moment, Tonks lança : « au fait, Weasley, on a croisé tes frères de première année, en venant ».

« Les jumeaux ? Mais ils ne sont qu'en première année, ils ne sont pas censés être à Pré-au-Lard ».

« Cette question n'avait pas l'air de les préoccuper ».

« Voilà qui ne m'étonne nullement. Tu le leur as rappelé, au moins ? »

« Ah, non. Je me suis contentée de leur indiquer Zonko, tel qu'ils me le demandaient ».

« Mais j'y crois pas, quelle irresponsable, cette Tonksy ! » Charlie tenta d'adopter un ton sévère mais ses yeux rieurs le démentaient.

« Peut-être », répondit Tonks. « Après tout, Dumbledore ne m'a pas nommée préfète, il doit savoir pourquoi ».

Nouveaux rires, nouvelles conversations. Puis de bièraubeurre en bièraubeurre, on finit par se lasser. Ainsi, lorsque Tonks en eut assez de rester assise, elle se leva et proposa : « moi, je vais me chercher un rhum groseille. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Charlie s'extasia : « tu bois de l'alcool, Tonksy ? »

« Evidemment », répondit-elle le menton bien haut.

Se fut donc une tournée de rhum groseille pour tout le monde. Et lorsque les verres furent vides, l'un des amis de Charlie défia : « et maintenant, un whisky pur feu, vous en seriez capables ? »

Bien sûr, à ce stade, la bravade était nécessaire pour ne pas perdre la face. Ainsi eut lieu la tournée générale de whisky pur feu, puisque Madame Rosmerta n'était pas très regardante avec les consommations des mineurs.

Et tous affirmèrent que ça passait très bien, certains avec plus de crédibilité que d'autres (tout le monde ne pouvait pas cacher ses grimaces de façon naturelle et décontractée, après tout). Mais les garçons étaient à l'affût des réactions féminines, et ne manquèrent donc pas de charrier copieusement Tonks, qui devint plus rouge qu'une écharpe de gryffondor après sa première gorgée.

« Ca brûle, hein, Tonksy ? »

« Pas du tout », tenta-t-elle avec force conviction, mais ça ne fit que redoubler les rires masculins.

Les garçons quant à eux descendirent leur verre comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Assurément, ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai. Qui plus est, grimacer devant un whisky n'était pas très virile, aussi valait-il mieux éviter cet écart sous peine de mourir de honte.

Tonks finit par vider le sien également, mais lorsque Charlie lui demanda, avec un petit sourire provoquant en coin : « je vais t'en chercher un autre ? » Elle stoppa là la bravade et dit que non, merci, elle n'avait vraiment plus soif. Non, elle n'avait pas trop bu, mais tout ça lui avait donné faim et il était sûrement l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard.

Mais Fleming, cette grande traîtresse, se mit du côté de Charlie pour la première fois de son existence, et fit remarquer que Tonks n'était pas si à cheval sur les horaires de sortie, habituellement. Elle ajouta que pour sa part, elle reprendrait bien un whisky, si les garçons l'accompagnaient. Et Tonks la détesta.

Heureusement pour elle, les deux autres filles déclinèrent également l'offre d'un nouveau verre d'alcool, elle se sentit donc moins seule.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement le pub pour retourner au château, Fleming marchait de travers, parlait très fort, se collait aux garçons et faisait des blagues franchement limite… Pour la peine, Tonks espéra bien que le lendemain, ce serait à son tour de se sentir seule en se souvenant de ses exploits, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le genre de Karen Fleming, d'avoir honte de ses excès. Ou alors, elle le cachait très bien.

La jeune métamorphomage, quant à elle, marchait en compagnie des autres filles et de Charlie. Elle était toujours un peu en colère contre Karen, mais les autres ne lui parlèrent plus de ce qu'il s'était passé et l'ambiance était au beau fixe durant le trajet.

Une retenue collective vint clôturer cet après-midi, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en retard et troublèrent le repos de Rusard par leur manque de discrétion. Quand le concierge vint leur signifier leur punition, Tonks se précipita vers Karen pour la bâillonner. Son amie était capable de lui faire profiter de ses blagues salasses à lui aussi, vu son état, et bien que ça aurait pu être drôle à voir, Tonks pressentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le cracmol.

Puis, ayant loupé le repas, ils se rendirent tous vers les cuisines et soudoyèrent les elfes de maison pour obtenir un dîner digne de ce nom qu'ils dévorèrent goulûment. Et lorsque Tipsy, l'elfe qui les avait servi, leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire, ce fut tous en cœur qu'ils répondirent avec bonheur : « du jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît ! »

* * *

Bon, après ce chapitre, il me semble important de préciser que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Ce genre d'expérience fait pleinement partie de l'adolescence pour certains, et il serait idiot de faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Toutefois, il s'agit de faire attention à soi, donc la modération doit être de mise, hein !

Ceci étant dit… Review ?


	8. 1990 1991 : septième année

Et voilà, la fin des années Poudlard a sonné pour nos deux lascars. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ca y est, c'était la fin. Non pas la fin du monde, certes, mais la fin de tout un pan de leur vie. Leur scolarité à Poudlard. Sept années, durant lesquelles les pierres de ce château avaient été témoin de leur quotidien adolescent. Les amitiés qui se font et se défont, mais aussi celles qui restent solides comme un roc; les amourettes, l'euphorie ou la déception qu'elles suscitent; les réussites et les échecs scolaires, les projets d'avenir plus ou moins réalisables; les joies et les peines, les disputes et les réconciliations, les fous rires et les larmes; les conversations sans fin dans les dortoirs ou les salles communes, les festins incomparables dans la grande salle, les heures de travail à la bibliothèque, les promenades dans le parc au bord du lac…

Tonks ruminait tout ça, déjà nostalgique avant même d'être partie. Nous étions le 20 juin 1991, jour du grand départ, il était dix heures et demie. Autant dire, largement l'heure de filer vers le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances. Mais elle, ce ne serait plus pour les vacances que le train la ramènerait. Non, c'était pour la vie. La vie d'adulte. La jeune fille réprima un frisson d'angoisse à cette idée.

Tonks et Karen avaient quitté leur dortoir depuis quelques instants à peine, valises à la main, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire vers leurs grands lits à baldaquin, leur mobilier en bois clair, leurs murs désormais nus qui semblaient bien tristes sans toutes les affiches qu'elles y avaient placardées. Elles étaient restées là, sans savoir quoi dire, cherchant quoi faire pour pouvoir partir l'esprit en paix. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il y avait juste à se décider pour tourner les talons, parcourir le tunnel et franchir la porte dans le sens de la sortie. Cette porte ronde qui avait davantage fait partie de leur vie durant ces sept années que la porte de leur propre chambre dans leur famille.

Ainsi, voilà que la première étape était passée. Cependant, se résoudre à laisser le dortoir derrière elles était une chose, déjà bien assez difficile. Mais quitter la salle commune était une toute autre histoire. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Tonks et Karen étaient assises dans les fauteuils confortables qui les avaient accueillies si souvent, tentant de fermer leur esprit à l'agitation ambiante qui régnait autour d'elles. Les élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens, qui pour chercher des affaires oubliées, qui pour se voir encore un peu avant de se quitter pour deux mois… Tonks et Karen, elles, avaient leurs valises à leurs pieds, totalement prêtes et bien fermées. Et c'était ensemble qu'elles voulaient passer ces derniers instants, car elles, dans deux mois, n'auraient pas le plaisir de se sauter dans les bras dans la perspective d'une nouvelle année à croquer à pleines dents.

De même qu'elles l'avaient fait dans leur dortoir, elles promenèrent leur regard tout autour d'elles, pour être certaines de bien imprimer ce décor qu'elles connaissaient pourtant par cœur, craignant d'en oublier ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail. Le bas plafond qui donnait cette atmosphère si chaleureuse, les fenêtres rondes au ras du sol, qui donnaient sur de magnifiques pelouses parsemées de pissenlits et laissaient filtrer le soleil à toute heure du jour, les tables et les étagères en bois couleur de miel, les cactus dansants amenés par le Professeur Chourave, les vrilles de fougère ou de lierre ornant les grands pots en cuivre accrochés au plafond… Et puis, le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle, dont tous les élèves étaient si fiers, qui trônait au-dessus de leur cheminée en bois gravée de nombreux blaireaux à l'air joyeux (1).

Pour une fois, Karen et Tonks ne plaisantaient pas, se parlaient à peine. Elles restèrent là, jusqu'au tout dernier instant, jusqu'à ce que l'on doive pratiquement les mettre dehors de force. A ce moment-là elles se levèrent, franchirent l'espace qui délimitait leur antre et une fois dans le couloir, elles se retournèrent, pour contempler encore quelques secondes la pile de grands tonneaux de vinaigre qui marquaient l'entrée de leur domaine, parmi lesquels celui qui servait de porte et qui venait tout juste de se refermer derrière elles, leur interdisant pour de bon la vision de leur salle commune. Puis parce qu'elles n'avaient plus le choix, parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'elles et que les calèches allaient partir en les laissant là, et parce que même si elles auraient adoré cette idée elles savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas possible, elles finirent par se mettre en marche. Lentement, vraiment, et en se retournant sans cesse.

Mais après avoir passé la nature morte qui menait aux cuisines, il fallait bien tourner l'angle pour continuer leur route. Or à partir de là, on n'apercevait plus rien du couloir qu'elles avaient si souvent foulé pour se rendre dans le domaine des poufsouffles, leur maison à laquelle elles étaient si attachées. Elles marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, comme pour signifier leurs dernières résistances à quitter cet endroit, puis elles se remirent en marche et poursuivirent leur chemin le long des couloirs, en accélérant un peu l'allure cette fois pour arriver à temps.

Elles descendirent pour la dernière fois le grand escalier de marbre, franchirent la grande porte en chêne qui menait dans le parc et, arrivées en bas du large escalier de pierres, elles se retournèrent à nouveau pour contempler cette immense bâtisse de l'extérieur, ce château qui les avait tant impressionnées en première année mais qui, finalement, était devenu un point d'ancrage essentiel de leur vie.

Les diligences qui devaient les ramener à la gare étaient déjà là, les élèves de la première à la sixième année s'y étant déjà installés. Mais Tonks et Fleming n'étaient pas les seules de septième année à traîner, loin s'en fallait. Tous rechignaient à décoller leur regard de Poudlard, refusaient de se tourner vers les diligences car ceci marquerait trop définitivement que c'était fini. Ils se firent donc tancer par les professeurs, de plus en plus rudement. « Allez ! « Disaient-ils. « Durant sept ans, on ne vous a pas connu si prompt à aller à l'école, vous n'allez pas faire semblant de regretter vos cours et vos professeurs maintenant ! » Evidemment, les enseignants savaient bien quel était le problème et ils le comprenaient. Mais les diligences devaient partir, alors ils faisaient de leur mieux pour que les choses avancent.

« Et si on ne montait pas dans les calèches, ça empêcherait le départ du Poudlard Express et on pourrait rester encore un peu ! » Lança quelqu'un dans la foule, que Tonks reconnut comme étant Charlie Weasley. Autour de lui, plusieurs élèves rirent et marquèrent leur approbation, mais McGonagall se chargea bien vite de doucher l'enthousiasme de son élève. « Tenez-vous absolument à passer votre été ici, Weasley ? Je pourrais demander au Directeur de vous assigner quelques tâches de nettoyage et de rangement, après tout, ce n'est pas le travail qui manque ! » McGonagall ne changeait jamais, et en réalité, cela rendait Tonks anormalement émue.

Quelques instants plus tard, tant bien que mal, tous les élèves finirent par s'installer et le départ fut donné. Tonks et Karen partageaient leur diligence avec deux filles de serdaigle, mais à vrai dire, elles ne partageaient pas grand-chose puisque le silence était de mise. Ou alors, Tonks et sa meilleure amie parlaient entre elles à voix basse, de même que le faisaient les deux autres. Mais dans l'ensemble, toutes avaient les yeux collés à la vitre, observant avec attention le trajet comme elles ne l'avaient sans doute encore jamais fait. Les départs et les retours étaient toujours des moments chargés d'excitation, qui incitaient peu les élèves à prendre le temps de détailler ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Mais cette fois, c'était la dernière opportunité de mémoriser ce parcours qui reliait leur école si spéciale au monde extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les esprits semblaient déjà un peu plus apaisés, du fait de l'éloignement physique avec le château qui ainsi cessait de les attirer sans arrêt. Tonks et Fleming se décidèrent à sortir de leur humeur asociale, et allèrent vers leurs camarades afin de savourer les derniers échanges qu'ils pourraient partager. Bien sûr, il n'était écrit nulle part qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se revoir après leurs ASPICs. Mais il n'était non plus écrit nulle part qu'ils se reverraient, et Tonks sentait que, en dépit de leurs promesses solennelles, les chemins que chacun prendrait sépareraient bon nombre d'anciens camarades. Les meilleurs amis resteraient sans doute, mais qu'en serait-il des autres ? Les simples bons copains ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec Charlie Weasley, qui l'accueillit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en déclamant avec exubérance : « Tonksy ! Tu vas me manquer ! »

Mais elle sentait que cette fois, il n'était pas juste question de blaguer. L'émotion était perceptible chez son camarade gryffondor, et ce dernier ne cherchait même pas réellement à le cacher. En fait, nombre d'étudiants de septième année montraient un visage démesurément jovial. La tristesse aurait bien le temps de les submerger plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls chez eux, loin de l'ambiance de Poudlard où il se passait constamment quelque chose.

Pour le moment, s'apitoyer ne servait à rien, ils laissaient le privilège de leurs plaintes à leur famille qui les accueillerait bientôt. Pour l'heure, mieux valait se quitter avec des bons souvenirs. Aussi, quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de rire encore un peu ?

Alors Tonks et Charlie rirent, parce que c'est ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux ensemble. Ils se taquinèrent, s'affirmèrent qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre sans l'autre, car qui allaient-ils embêter à présent, on se le demande ?

Ils essayèrent de se tourner vers l'avenir, aussi, pour se convaincre qu'il leur procurerait autant de belles choses que Poudlard ne leur en avait offert. L'une allait sauver le monde des vilains (quelle abnégation), et l'autre allait vivre en ermite au milieu de ses dragons (mais quel homme virile !)

Sauf que, essayez de chasser la nostalgie, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle vous rattrape au galop. Ainsi se tourner vers l'avenir ne fonctionna pas bien longtemps, et l'on finit par se taire, cherchant quoi ajouter, puis soupirant finalement de frustration.

« On se reverra, hein ? »

Ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais, l'un comme l'autre le savait probablement. Mais ça faisait du bien de se le promettre, et de se séparer avec la certitude que l'on tenait l'un à l'autre, que cette affection réciproque était sincère.

« Bien sûr qu'on se reverra. Il y a intérêt ! »

Et ils se séparèrent, par une franche accolade, pleine de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et pleine des belles promesses d'avenir qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement.

Puis, un sourire doux aux lèvres, chacun s'en retourna vers ses amis, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, se jurant que ce dernier voyage serait le plus agréable de toute leur scolarité. Parce qu'il fallait clore tout cela en beauté, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Exit les mauvais souvenirs. Bien sûr qu'ils en avaient, tous. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ils allaient quitter le château, et il fallait qu'ils n'en gardent que le bon. Les inimitiés, quelles qu'elles aient été, seraient ignorées. L'avenir s'ouvrait devant eux, et lorsque, plus tard, ils parleraient de Poudlard, ce serait en portant un regard tendre sur ces jeunes années, et en n'évoquant que le positif. Des embûches ? Oui, il y en a eu. Mais en fait, ce n'était rien.

* * *

1) Merci au Harry Potter Wiki pour la description de la salle commune des poufsouffles.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouve dans quelques jours pour un petit épilogue !


	9. Epilogue

Nous voici à l'épilogue ! Pour la dernière fois de cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour étaient apparues à l'horizon, et très bientôt, le soleil commencerait à se lever. Dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, les rires avaient laissé place à un silence méditatif.

De souvenirs en souvenirs, Charlie et Tonks y avaient finalement passé la nuit entière. Quelque part vers quatre heures du matin, ils avaient délaissé la bouteille de whisky pur feu, parce que l'objectif n'était pas de se rendre malade. Non, l'objectif était de parler, de passer du bon temps, de profiter de la nuit qui facilite les confidences.

Mais ce retour vers un passé qui semblait désormais trop lointain, trop vite révolu, avait fini par les vider de leur énergie. Aussi restaient-ils là, sans vouloir bouger, mais sans savoir pour autant quoi ajouter pour rompre ce silence. D'ici quelques heures, il faudrait retourner à la vraie vie. Le boulot. Les missions secrètes pour l'ordre. L'agitation au Square Grimmaurd.

Non, ils ne voulaient pas que le temps passe. Peut-être qu'en restant là, en refusant de se lever de cette table qui avait été témoin de leur nostalgie nocturne pour aller de l'avant, le temps refuserait d'avancer lui aussi ?

Aucune chance, ils le savaient. Le temps allait toujours de l'avant, lui, quoi qu'on fasse. Mais ça n'empêchait pas leur réticence de se manifester de la façon la plus inutile qui soit.

Ce fut Charlie qui rompit finalement le silence en premier. Il fallait se faire à l'idée que la guerre reprendrait malheureusement ses droits bientôt, autant s'y préparer.

« A quelle heure, ta mission de surveillance pour l'Ordre ? » Demanda-t-il à son ancienne camarade d'école.

« Dix heures », répondit-elle avec fort peu d'entrain, la tête dans les mains.

Il n'y avait rien à dire pour lui remonter le moral, pour lui donner envie d'y aller. La nostalgie passerait forcément, lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus le choix et seraient à nouveau dans le feu de l'action. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait rien à dire, alors Charlie ne dit rien.

Tonks finit par relever la tête et tenta de poursuivre la discussion, cherchant elle aussi à se remettre dans le bain de ce qui l'attendait.

« Et toi, quand est-ce que tu repars pour la Roumanie ? »

Apparemment, cette question était sensible en ce moment, puisque le jeune Weasley soupira instantanément.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il avec dépit. « Je voulais repartir après-demain, à l'origine. Mais je me sens coupable de laisser la famille, étant donné ce qu'il se passe avec Percy. Ma mère pleure tout le temps. Mon père n'est pas d'un grand réconfort, puisqu'il rumine son amertume et se noie dans son travail, tant pour le ministère que pour l'Ordre, parce que ça le console au moins de se sentir utile, je suppose. Les quatre petits repartiront bientôt pour Poudlard et la maison semblera tellement vide… Et puis, ce n'est pas à eux de porter ça. Quant à Bill, je sais qu'il sera là et fera de son mieux. Mais il a sa vie aussi, et en plus de son travail à la banque et de ses missions pour Dumbledore, il lui faut du temps pour roucouler avec sa petite française ».

« Pas plus mal, qu'il y ait un peu d'amour en ces temps sombres », réagit Tonks dans un soupir.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, et Bill a raison d'en profiter. Mais du coup, moi, j'aurais l'impression d'être égoïste si je repartais simplement en laissant tout ça derrière moi, en les laissant se débrouiller avec la guerre et la famille. Sauf que depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression aussi que ma vie n'est plus à Londres. J'y reviendrai peut-être un jour, ce n'est pas exclu. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas envie. C'est la première fois que je rentre plus de deux mois d'affilée. Je suis bien dans ce que je fais en Roumanie, et quelque part, si je restais là pour soutenir les troupes, je sais que ce ne serait que temporaire, parce que d'ici quelques temps, j'aurai besoin de repartir. Alors que faire ? M'écouter et rentrer en Roumanie sans considération pour ma famille ? Ou rester auprès d'eux, en sachant que je ne ferais que retarder l'inévitable, puisque ça m'étonnerait que cette guerre ne trouve une issue heureuse en quelques semaines à peine ».

« Mais tu ne les abandonnes pas, puisque si tu repars, tu recruterais des sorciers étrangers pour l'Ordre ».

« Je sais bien, mais je n'arrive quand même pas à me défaire de cette culpabilité, à chaque fois que je vois les larmes de ma mère ».

« Je comprends… » Tonks compatissait sincèrement. Mais il n'y avait pas de bonne solution à son dilemme, et elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Charlie attendait en lui en parlant, de toute façon. Une oreille attentive, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Et en cette période où chacun faisait de son mieux pour se protéger soi et protéger les siens, c'était déjà important.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence pensif, se perdant chacun dans leurs diverses préoccupations. Il n'était plus question de Poudlard et des formidables années qu'ils y avaient passées. Ca y est, la réalité avait repris ses droits. Il était à nouveau question de la guerre, de ses proches, et de ce que deviendrait le monde dans lequel on vivait.

Le bruit de quelqu'un descendant les escaliers vint interrompre le flot de leurs pensées et ils relevèrent les yeux pour voir qui entrerait dans la cuisine.

Sirius, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt trop large, pénétra dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. Il semblait mal réveillé, et il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à trouver déjà du monde debout.

L'air hagard, il mit quelques secondes à détecter leur présence, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils lui dirent bonjour qu'il posa véritablement son regard sur eux.

« Déjà levés ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant de toute évidence un effort de sociabilité, lui qui n'était habituellement bon à rien le matin avant sa troisième tasse de café.

« Toujours pas couchés », répondirent Charlie et Tonks d'une même voix. Sirius les fixa, visiblement ahuri, et Tonks consentit à s'expliquer davantage.

« On s'est perdu dans des discussions à propos de nos jeunes années à Poudlard. Le genre de discussion nostalgique qui, une fois que tu en sors pour revenir à la dure réalité, te fait presque autant de mal que de bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Surtout quand la réalité concerne la guerre ».

« Je vois tout à fait », lui répondit Sirius, et il était clair qu'en effet, il comprenait intimement de quoi parlait sa petite cousine. D'ailleurs, il le comprenait probablement mieux qu'elle ou que Charlie. Durant quelques instants, Sirius sembla se perdre dans quelques pensées malheureuses, puis il se secoua et ajouta : « enfin, vous avez raison. La nuit offre, en quelque sorte, une forme d'accalmie dont vous avez bien fait de profiter ».

Tonks et Charlie ne répondirent rien, parce que, une fois de plus, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer doucement, ne désirant nullement remuer le couteau dans une plaie bien trop à vif pour l'ancien prisonnier. Ainsi, ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes, à se regarder, liés par une compassion implicite. Puis avant que la tristesse ne submerge qui que ce soit, Charlie brisa ce moment. Il se leva et proposa : « Café ? »

« Laisse, je vais le faire », répondit instantanément Tonks, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. S'activer dans des petits gestes du quotidien lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce serait une manière de se lancer sans se faire trop mal dans cette journée qui devrait bien commencer, de toute manière.

Et puis, un café serait salutaire. Voire même deux ou trois ou plus encore. Le soleil était totalement levé à présent, et elle devrait être opérationnelle d'ici moins de trois heures. Inutile, dans ces conditions, d'aller se coucher. Dormir maintenant et se réveiller en plein milieu de son cycle de sommeil ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Certes, le café que l'on buvait au Square Grimmaurd était immonde. Sans saveur. Cette espèce de chose soluble à mélanger dans de l'eau bouillie n'avait tout simplement rien à voir avec le café moldu que lui avait fait découvrir son père. Les moldus, eux, avaient des machines spéciales pour préparer ce breuvage si particulier. Encore un archaïsme que le monde sorcier n'avait pas dépassé. Enfin, pour le moment, ça ferait l'affaire. Elle en boirait simplement un peu plus, ce serait mieux que rien pour tenter de tenir debout.

Lorsque la bouilloire siffla pour indiquer que l'eau serait bientôt prête, Tonks éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette nonchalant. Elle prit le pot de café dans une main, la bouilloire dans l'autre, et amena le tout à la table. Et elle ne se brûla même pas, à croire qu'elle était moins maladroite lorsqu'elle était à moitié endormie !

Sirius alla chercher du pain de la veille qu'il fit légèrement griller et de la marmelade, et ainsi tous trois partagèrent le petit déjeuner. Ils ne discutèrent pas de la guerre, mais de choses sans importance. Et Tonks aurait juré que son cousin profitait de cet instant avant que le reste de la maisonnée ne se réveille, pour oublier un peu la position dans laquelle il était maintenu et toute la rancœur que cela générait.

Après tout, son avenir à lui semblait bien plus sombre que le sien ou celui de Charlie, ce qui convainquit définitivement la jeune métamorphomage d'arrêter de ruminer et d'aborder cette journée avec le plus d'entrain et de bonne volonté possible.

Mais pas tout de suite. Pour quelques précieuses minutes encore, les chefs de guerre leur foutraient la paix, la compagnie de Charlie et Sirius était agréable, et elle avait bien l'intention de profiter jusqu'au bout de cette atmosphère détendue.

* * *

Fin !

Alors, avant de vous quitter (jusqu'à une prochaine fois, cela va sans dire), je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Clodina, Crow-ny, Freia72, Sunday Vanille et Wizzette pour leurs reviews encourageantes. Et histoire de rendre à César ce qui lui appartient, merci à Clodina qui, grâce à sa première review, m'a donnée l'idée de faire intervenir Sirius dans cet épilogue ! Je remercie également les lecteurs silencieux s'il y en a, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot en passant, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.

Voilà, il me reste à vous souhaiter un bon week-end et je vous dis à bientôt !

Ciao ;)


End file.
